1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing method and a printer.
2. Related Art
There have been widely adopted a method of applying a functional fluid using an inkjet process of ejecting the functional fluid as droplets, and then solidifying the functional fluid thus applied to thereby form a film. Further, as the functional fluid there are used a variety of fluid like substances such as a fluid including dyes or pigments and having a function of coloring or a fluid including metal particles and having a function of forming metal wiring.
JP-A-2004-283635 discloses a droplet ejection device for applying a functional fluid to a substrate using an inkjet process. The droplet ejection device is provided with a stage for moving the substrate and a carriage for moving a droplet ejection head. The droplet ejection head is provided with nozzles for ejecting droplets. The moving directions of the stage and the carriage are perpendicular to each other. Further, when the droplet ejection head is located at a place opposed to a place to be coated with the functional fluid, the droplets are ejected. Further, by landing the functional fluid at predetermined positions, the substrate is printed with a predetermined pattern.
However, in the related art described above, there exists the following problem.
In some cases the pattern printed by ejecting the droplets on the substrate breaks away from the substrate, and therefore, a technology for improving the adhesiveness of the pattern with respect to the substrate is requested.